Love Kills
by PK2007
Summary: The war had ended. Voldemort was dead and it seemed like nothing would ever go wrong again. Unfortunately, things go wrong even if they seem they wont. Love has been known to make people weaker, and even kill them. But love is a sign of happiness, right ?
1. Chapter 1

**  
**The war had ended. Voldemort was dead and it seemed like nothing would ever go wrong again. Unfortunately, things go wrong even if they seem they wont. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year. They still wanted to be Aurors and that required them to take the NEWT's. Hermione was watching the scenery zoom by through a window of the Hogwarts Express while Ron and Harry were playing a game of Wizards' Chess.

"Checkmate mate" Ron says quietly looking up at Harry after observing the board.

Harry was quiet for a moment as he observed the board. "Damn it, I could never beat you"

"Hey we all have our own strengths" Ron says packing up the board, "You're good at knocking our extremely evil dark wizards while I'm good at chess."

Harry laughed at that, then he got up and opened the compartment door, "Wonder where Ginny went of too" he thought aloud.

"What the hell" Ron starts, "she's been gone for like two minutes and you're already panicking."

Harry was about to answer but that's when Ginny came in with her flowery scent following.

"Where did you go off to" Harry asked, sitting back down. For some reason he felt slightly irritated.

"I was looking for Neville and Luna, and I found them in a compartment. I offered them to come sit with us, but they said they were okay" she answered quickly.

"I wonder why they wanted a compartment to themselves" Ron thought aloud, grinning.

"Ron !" Hermione said shortly. Ron's smile faded away as he saw Hermione's look.

"Guess who else i saw" Ginny continued.

"Who" Hermione asked looking away from the window.

"Malfoy" Ginny answered with her eyes narrowed.

"WHAT" Harry yelled standing up."Why"

"Yeah, why him" Ron yells angrily.

Hermione finally spoke up, "Guys don't be so mean to him this year"

"Us being mean to him. He's the one that's always picking to start something" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, I think you can expect less of that" Hermione says, turning back to the window.

"What makes you say that" Harry asks.

"Well, he's probably going to avoid us. I think he'll feel guilty because we saved his life last year" Hermione says quietly.

This made absouletly no sense to the others, but they stopped talking about Malfoy. Ron dozed of on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione dozed of on Ron's head.

"Awwww, don't they look so cute together" Ginny jokes.

Harry wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Hermione. For some reason he felt different around her now.

Here's something about this story. It's told from 4 points of view. Sometimes I'll have Hermione's point of view. Sometime's i'll have Ron's, Draco's, or Harry's. Here u go.

Harry too dozed of after a while. He had dreams about Hermione. He woke up in the middle of the one where he was holding her in his arms and they were kissing. He felt very guilty about it. He took a sideways glance at Ginny, but she obviously didn't know anything about the dream, how could she. Actually Ginny was slumped away from him and she was also asleep. He then slid his eyes towards Hermione, who was awake again looking out the window, Ron still fast asleep on her shoulder. She glanced at him for a second and then turned back to the window.

Harry was still trying to figure out his feelings for her as he looked away from her. The dream had obviously meant something. He had always thought Hermione was pretty, but he never thought that she was his type. Now that seemed to change for some reason. He felt a strong desire for her, he felt in love with her and it wasn't only because he was pretty. He felt emotionally in love with her, and it was so strong that he felt he couldn't resist kissing her at the moment. He didn't of course, not even with Ginny asleep. He glanced at Ginny again who was still fast asleep.

His thoughts slowly lingered to Ginny. Now that he thought of it, the only reason he was with her was because of her looks. He had never felt emotionally close to Ginny that much, much less than the way he feels for Hermione right now anyways. However, Harry knew he had no chance with Hermione. Firstly because, he could tell Ron and Hermione loved each other just as much , if not more, as Harry had loved Sirius. His chances were low. Secondly because, Ginny is Ron's sister and he wouldn't dump her and go after Hermione. It would risk his and Ron's friendship. Harry felt very confused.

"What are you thinking so hard about" Hermione asked from nowhere. Harry snapped his head towards her.

"Nothing. How did you know I was thinking" Harry asked. He didn't feel hesitant around her. She had been his friend for 8 years.

She smiled slightly, "Because I don't think I've ever seen your face look concentrated before, nor Ron's" she adds, shrugging him off her shoulder so he landed slept on her lap instead.

"Well, thinking isn't one of my strengths" Harry said also smiling. "I don't know what Ron and I would have done without your notes for the last 8 years Hermione"

"Probably still be in our first year" Ron said, who was still lying on her lap with his eyes closed.

Hermione looked very radiant. She obviously felt appreciated. Soon everyone was back to their normal positions. Ron fell asleep again, Hermione glued her eyes to the window, and Harry started thinking again. Hermione was taking glances at Harry. She had noticed how he was staring at her when he had awoken, and she was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Her heart belonged to Ron and she knew it. She loved him beyond anything else in the world, but she still couldn't stop thinking about why Harry was staring at her.

***

The castle was now visible through the windows of the Hogwarts Express. Draco watched them through his window as he changed into his school robes. His compartment was empty expect for him and his school trunk. None of his friends had come back to Hogwarts, why would they anyways ? The question was, why would Draco Malfoy return to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had no one left in his life anymore. His parents were in Azkaban and he didn't have any friends anymore. At least there would be people in Hogwarts, at least he wont feel as lonely as he would have in his father's manor. Draco watched as the castle got closer and closer until the train finally stopped.

***

The students stepped out of the Hogwarts Express. Harry walked up to the familiar carriages that were pulled by Threstrals. He went up to one of the Threstals and gently patted its side. His mind was still in Hermione. He was feeling a strong desire to cheat on Ginny and Ron's trust, and love Hermione in private. However, he knew it would be wrong and he knew he shouldn't do such a thing. He continued petting the Threstal absentmindedly until Ginny grabbed him by the arm and walked him into the last carriage, which was empty.

"Where's Hermione" Harry asks looking around, "and Ron" he adds hastily seeing the look in Ginny's eyes.

"They went ahead" she says, eyeing him suspiciously as they sat down in to the carriage. No one else was in there, Ginny sat herself across Harry.

Ginny looked Harry into Harry's eyes and took his hand into hers.

"Harry" Ginny whispered as the carriage started moving towards the castle.

"Yeah" Harry answered looking down at his lap.

"We haven't had any time alone" Ginny said gently. Harry didn't answer. He really had lost his interest in Ginny.

"So, why don't you give me a small kiss. Please" Ginny added.

Harry looked up. He really didn't feel like kissing Ginny anymore. He felt that his lips were made for kissing Hermione's lips,but still, he leaned over and gave Ginny a small kiss. As he tried to pull away, Ginny grabbed him and they continued kissing. Harry, feeling slightly annoyed at this, pulled away and started looking out the window. He couldn't see the look in Ginny's face, but he knew he had disappointed her. Ginny and Harry rode the carriage to the castle in silence.

*********

Draco stared at his empty golden plate as the students filed into the Great Hall. He was feeling really lonely because none of his close friends had returned to Hogwarts. He could hest people whispering things about him.

"The blond one"

"He's the son of Death Eater"

"He's responsible for Dumbledore's death"

The statements made Draco very angry and very sad. He could feel himself shaking as he clenched the front of the bench with his hands between his legs. His face was beginning to feel hot. Then suddenly the Great Hall broke into applause. Rows of people were standing up to applaud the four people who were just walking into the Hall. Draco stood up slowly to see the newcomers. They were Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. Hermione was looking around the Hall, beaming. Her eyes met Draco's. Draco suddenly felt warm. His anger vanished on the spot and he stopped shaking. It was like her eyes were calming him down. She looked away almost immediately and turned to walk with the others towards the Gryffindor Table. Draco sat down, his mind was racing. What the hell just happened, he asked himself.

"Welcome to another year in Hogwarts" McGonnagal's sharp voice said, silencing the talking crowd.

Everyone looked up at her. Draco noticed quite a few changes to the staff. Snape's seat was occupied by Slughorn. There were a few new teachers as well. The former teacher for Muggle Studies had not returned after the Carrows had gone to Azkaban. Draco had witnessed the murder himself and he started feeling cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Harry were making their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. They both stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"I think Hermione's hanging out on one of the towers again" Ron said to Harry, "I'm gonna go look for her. See you later", Ron added. With that statement, he turned around and exited the corridor. Harry looked after him. He told the Fat Lady the password and ran into the common room. He climbed the steps to the dorm in full speed to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak.

***

Ron was climbing the steps of the Astronomy Tower. He was hoping to surprise Hermione by sneaking up behind her. He reached the top of the steps and wasn't surprised to see the door open. Hermione was  
right their leaning against the tower and looking up at the sky. Ron quietly stepped right behind her and grabbed her waist. Hermione was so surprised that she turned around and landed a slap right on Ron's cheek. Ron stumbled backwards.

"What was that for" he asked her laughing as he stood up again.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione said sarcastically as she turned her back at him again, grinning.

Ron came up behind her and hugged her from the back and started landing kisses on her knew that times like this were rare and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Hermione let him for a moment before she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. She then looked him in the eyes. He could see his own reflection on her eyes. He slowly placed his hand against her neck. He could fell Hermione's pulse through his hand which was beating fast and hard. She was slowly bringing her face close to his. Ron did the same to her and their lips met. He could fell Hermione's pulse raise as he kissed her. It was a beautiful moment for both them. However, they didn't know they were being watched.

Harry was on the same tower a few feet away under his invisibility cloak. He was starting to feel hopeless. How could he get to Hermione if Ron and Hermione loved each other so much. He continued watching the scene. Harry had become a stalker.

****

Draco was on top of the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. It was a cold, misty night. The rest of the school was in the Great Hall having dinner, but Draco wasn't hungry. Draco was lost. He didn't care about life anymore, not after what he had just faced. He was sitting in in the middle of the tower, under the stars, thinking about what he should do. He didn't want to be in Hogwarts anymore. He expected to enjoy the company of people in Hogwarts, but they were just making everything worse. He didn't care about living anymore, he would rather die than live. The more he thought about the past events of today, the more he felt like killing himself :  
_It had happened this morning when he was getting washed for the day. He had just finished taking a shower and getting dressed. He was drying his hair with his wand when 2 other guys had walked into the bathroom. Draco had barely taken notice of them. One of them was rather skinny, while the other was a muscular and buff._

"Hey you" the skinny on said to him,rudely. Draco could see them looking at him from the reflection of his mirror.

"Yes", Draco said turning around.

"Aren't you that son of a *****. " the big kid said. Draco tried his best to not react to that. He wanted to make friends not enemies.

"I'm Draco" Draco answered kindly raising his hand. It was no like himself to be this kind.

"Shuttup" the other two said at the same time. Both of them had drew out their wands.

"Your father killed my father" the skinny one said angrily. Draco stood quite still.

"I'm very sorry for all the things my father had done" Draco said quietly, "but it isn't my fault"

"Shuttup"

"Please listen to me fo-

"Shuttup" the big one repeated. Then without warning he yelled, "Crucio"

Draco didn't want to recollect after that. What those two kids had done to him had hurt him very much inside. They had tortured him, but that wasn't the reason he was hurt. He was hurt because of his father. His father had made Draco's name bad. He will always be an outcast because of his father and he hated that. Why must he suffer for his father's actions. Their was only one way of escaping this. Suicide. Draco knew it. I would be better off dead than alive, he though to himself. His life was already ruined, why live the rest of it. Draco slowly got up, shaking violently and it had nothing to do with the freezing temprature. He slowly climbed on to the ledge of the tower and looked down. Hr coudn't see the bottom because of all the fog. It was a huge drop and it would be over very quick.

***

Hermione was climbing the steps up to the Astronomy Tower with her school bag. She wanted to do her homework up on the Astronomy Tower tonight. She changed her mind as she stepped onto the tower. It was way too foggy. She couldn't see anything within 10 feet of herself. However, she could still see a kid standing on the ledge of the tower, looking down. He had blond hair.

***

Draco took a deep breathe, and got ready to jump. He was shaking even more violently than before. He closed his eyes and crouched down to jump. Well, this is it Draco, he said to himself. HE could feel tears streaming down his face. Then suddenly someone enclosed a warm hand into his cold one. Draco suddenly felt very warm, but not a bit relaxed.

"Draco" a quiet voice said to him. Draco opened his eyes to find himself in crouching position.

"It isn't worth it" the same quiet voice said to him again. Draco started crying even harder.

"I-I have no-nothing left" he sobbed. He let all of his feelings crash down onto him and began sobbing.

The soft hand pulled and Draco followed its command. He stepped out of the ledge, looking away from the person. He already knew who it was. It was Hermione. It was the Hermione he had been so mean to for so many years, yet she still saved him from himself.

"You could always start over" Hermione said looking at the back of Draco's head.

"I can't" Draco said quietly.

"Do you think your father has ruined your whole life" Hermione said, still grasping his hand. "Don't listen to anyone. This isn't worth killing yourself"

"How do you know that I'm doing this because of my father" Draco asked, calming down a little.

"I don't" Hermione answered, "I guessed."

Draco stared down, thinking hard. He wanted to jump bute he couldn't, beacuse Hermione made sense. It isn't worth it. He jumped back onto the tower platform and turned towards Hermione, the girl he gave misery too for the last 8 years, and yet here she was saving him. Her beatiful face stared back, she seemed calm but Draco knew she was worrying about him at the moment.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Draco said. "I'm sorry for being mean to you for all these years. You are right, it isn't worth it. Thank you"

Hermione finally let go of his hand. "You're welcome"

Harry was in bed. He was fighting with himself through his thoughts.

I can't betray Ron's trust.

_Yes you can, you love her and you need her._

No, I must not. Ron-

_Screw Ron._

Harry had finally made his decision. He needs Hermione, he needs her more than keeping a freindship with Ron. He was right, _screw Ron. _But the question was how. How in the world was Harry going to get to her with her going out with Ron. Three ideas came to his mind. All of them seemed cruel and inhumane to him, but if this was the price to get Hermione , then it would be worth it. His first idea was to kill Ron, or wipe him out of Hermione's life. But he quickly drove that one out, it was quite unneccesary to take a freind's life. His second idea was to get them to break up, but this seemed impossible. Harry, and probably everybody else, knew the only way they would break up is if one of them dies. They were meant to love each other till the end. The third and final idea Harry had was to love Hermione in secret. Out if Ron's, and everyone else's, eyes. This seemed possible, but only settled with this idea and pondered over it. How ? How was this going to made possible. He thought hard for a while and finally fell asleep.

A crack of sunlight hit Hermione's empty bed in the girl's dormitory. The sheets were all well done and Crookshanks was crawled up on top of Hermione's bed. The rest of the girls were still sleeping. Slowly the room became totally engulfed in sunlight and Hermione was finally visible near the exit. She was already dressed and up before the whole school and was planning to get a little homework done in the common room. She picked up her school bag and opened the door. She could hear some movement down in the common room. Wonder who that could be, she thought before descending down the steps. When she got down she saw Harry moving around and kicking things. He seemed to be angry at himself, or he seemed to be thinking hard. It was the same look he had when she caught him staring at her in the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione slowly ascended the stairs again. She didn't want to be down there at the moment. Actually she didn't want to be near Harry at all. Something was up, and she knew. She knew it was something to do with something that could possibly jeopardize her and Ron's relationship. She opened the door to the girls dorm and quickly hid under her blankets, a little scared. When she thought it was safe again, she left for first period, skipping breakfast because she didn't want to see Harry.

***

Draco was doodling mindlessly on his sheet of parchment during his Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. The professor the school had hired this year was so boring. Cyclic was his name.

"MR. MALFOY" Cyclic called from the front of the room.

"Yes sir" Malfoy answered rudely drawing his attention away from his doodles.

"Pay Attention or I will assign you a detention" Cyclic said quietly with a frown.

Malfoy looked down. He really didn't need this class. It was like a waste of time. If anyone in this school knew about the Dark Arts it was him. He yawned loudly and resumed doodling in his piece of parchment. He had no idea what he was doodling but when he looked back down at his paper he saw random wavy lines and a hippogriff. He also noticed something that made his hair stand up. He had, in multiple areas on the parchment, wrote out "Hermione" in an untidy scrawl. He didn't even know if he did it on purpose or on accident. But what could have possibly made him involuntarily write Hermione on his paper. Am I in love, he asked himself. He took a moment to think about Hermione: she is pretty. No, she is beyond pretty. Its a beauty that can't be put in words.

He immediately stopped thinking. He was in love and he knew it. So what, he thought, I'll just ignore my feeling for her. He had no idea how hard that was about to become.

***

"Harry, we need to talk"

Harry turned around to see Ginny standing behind him, with a worried look on her face. They were both in the common room alone during their break.

"Yeah, what" he answered her sulkily.

"What had gotten into you. What about us ? Don't you love me anymore" Ginny asked in a quick whisper.

Harry looked at her and thought about lying to her and saying that he did still love her, but he needed some time alone. Then he thought better of it and gave her the truth as kindly as he could.

"Ginny", he started, "We've had some good times together but-"  
He stopped as Ginny took a quick gasp. Harry didn't have to say more. He already knew that Ginny knew.

"Listen, I'm sorry" he said desperately, "but I don't think this is gonna work out"

Ginny looked hurt, she looked more than hurt actually. She was heartbroken, but she didn't show it. She just quietly walked out of the common room leaving Harry rooted on the spot.


End file.
